Platform Nine and Three Quarters
by Simplyjordan1
Summary: have you ever wondered why Molly Weasley asked her daughter what the platform number was? well this is why. she just wanted to help a little boy whilst saving his pride. anything you recognize is not mine, and no hate because i am aware that it sucks. rated K because it is suitable for kids, but it does have a mature theme hidden in there.


So this story is kind of inspired by this headcanon that I saw on tumblr. However, it is only slightly based off of it. Once again anything you recognize is not mine, and please no hate because I am a lowly high school student who you should not waste your time on. Without further ado, please enjoy Platform 9 and ¾.

Molly liked to think of herself as an organised woman. Well, she was as organised as she could be with seven children to look after. However, two of her baby birds have left the nest. This year, she only has the struggle of looking after five. Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny( because the 10 year old had insisted on seeing her older brothers off).

Because she was so hyper organised, she would do constant sweeps of the area around her, and frequent countings to make sure that all of her darling ducklings were in a row. However, with the twins in tow, this was no easy feat.

Fred and George had managed to transfigure Rons teddy into a spider. This was when they didn't even have their wands! You could only imagine what terrors they are when armed.

In the past few years Molly has prided herself on never losing a child in the nightmare that was the muggle King's Cross Station. Talk about disorganized! The hustle and bustle of a single platform rivaled that of the busiest street on Diagon Alley!

This wasn't even mentioning those rude men in uniform who refused to move from their posts. It's not like they worked there. Despite Molly not hating muggles, she could definitely see where they could learn a thing or two from wizarding kind.

For example, if everyone had Molly's superior sense of organization, nobody on this dreaded platform would be lost. At this thought her eyes narrowed in on a little boy who seemed to be drowning in confusion. Molly felt copious amounts of pity and sympathy rise in her heart for the boy. Arthur always did say that her heart was too big.

The confused child was a waif of a boy. He was small, and slight in stature with bony shoulders and knobby knees. If he were to stand next to Ron. he would maybe come up to his shoulder. Now that she is thinking about it, he may be the same size as Ginny. _Oh, the poor boy,_ she thought, _who in their right mind would lose a ten year old boy_.

She followed the sight of his deep obsidian hair bobbing in the crowd. Hmmmm that rats nest looks awfully familiar to her. A memory tickles the back of her brain. Drat! If she can only remember where she had seen the boy before….

And she lost sight of him, of course.

Well, there is no use in crying over spilt pumpkin juice. Doing another headcount of her children, she started to heard them near the platform. After all, the Hogwarts Express would be leaving very soon. She could not afford to be late. This is especially true because she wanted to boast about her superior organisation skills at the neighborhood get together this weekend.

Getting over her momentary fantasies about the picnic, she noticed that they had reached the bland wall. On one side of the wall it read platform nine, and on the other it read ten. Perfect. What she had also noticed was the black haired mystery boy staring intently at the large red-headed family.

This is when Molly noticed a few other things. The first being that he was carrying a trunk, and a caged owl. The second being that despite the platform being nearly cleared of all people, there was still nobody else with the boy.

Molly knew what this meant. It wouldn't be the first time for a muggle family to reject their magical child. In her many years as a magical parent she has seen muggle children in varying stages of need. She will never forget the first time that she encountered such a child.

She was only twelve, and she was very excitable to go back to hogwarts for another year of magical learning. Why, just last year she learned how to turn a match into a needle, and how to make things fly. She just couldn't wait until she would learn animal to object transfiguration. She was practically bouncing in excitement to start their unit on household charms. When she grew up she was going to have an army of children, just like her great great grandmother did. In order to manage her household she would need to know these charms.

Molly was so distracted that she almost ran into a mousy haired girl carrying a small, shabby trunk. Molly practically twitched in sympathy. After all, she bought her trunk from the same heavily used second hand store.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she noticed that the girl was shaking and apologising profusely. Instantly Molly felt her heart melt. This girl just looked so scared, and so frazzled, and she was just two damned small.

Molly lagging behind brought her mothers attention the the girl who was all by her lonesome. What happened next would motivate Molly every september for the rest of her life.

Molly's mother slowly and cautiously walked towards the girl. She then crouched down so that they were eye level, murmuring reassurance that everything was all right. Then in a calming, soothing tone she spoke, " Hello, I imagine that you need a little help. Please, let me be there for you. Let me be the first to say that you are perfectly normal, don't let anyone tell you any differently. Secondly, I see that you need help getting onto the platform. Am I right?"

The girl nodded her head once, the caming presence of the authority figure helped to even her breathing.

"Okay then," she continued, " What is going to happen is that you need to walk straight through that brick platform. It will bring you straight to platform 9 ¾. Here watch Molly do it."

Taking the social clue she grabbed her trolly and headed straight through the barrier. Seconds later her mother arrived holding the girls hand. The girl scampered off with a delighted smile and a polite thank you. Her mother seemed so at peace after the encounter. Molly hated to ruin that peace, but she needed to know a few things

" Mama. why was she so small and scared?"

"Well Molly, not everyone in this world in nice, and not everybody accepts when a person is different. In the muggle world, having magic is different. Sometimes, when people don't understand something, they are mean. This is why Jennifer over there is so tiny, and fragile."

"How do I help them Mama?"

" By helping them realize that they are no different from us, and they they deserve our help. Molly, Always help someone in need, even if they are different from you."

This is why when Molly saw this boy, she could not help but to help. In order to not wound the poor boys pride she said as loudly as she dared, " -packed with muggles of course- now what's the platform number?"

"Nine and three quarters!" her youngest piped up.

Seeing the messy haired preteens head shoot up at the statement, she knew that she would be able to help this boy.


End file.
